


So I Never Actually Am Alone, I just Always Feel Alone

by 2queer4here



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic Velma Dinkley, Bees, Bi Daphne Blake, Bi-Curiosity, Coming of Age, Consensual Infidelity, Depression, End of the World, Evil Plans, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Velma Dinkley, Queer Themes, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Identity, Shame, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Velma feels like an outcast even though her friends love her, oblivious Fred Jones, romantic identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: The world is ending and Velma is afraid. Afraid of the madman scheming behind the mystery the gang struggles to piece together and even more afraid of giving a name to the thing that's been haunting her for years.OrIt's the end of the world and at the heart of it Velma's just another teenager struggling to fit in.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Velma Dinkley/Original Female Character(s), Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 3





	So I Never Actually Am Alone, I just Always Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fear by Drake.

The end of the world comes quietly, without a bang and without anyone noticing save a few people who kept silent.

The day before the end of the world was as normal as any other day for Velma. She woke up, got dressed, waited to be picked up for school by Freddy and munched on toast smeared with peanut butter. Freddy honked the horn obnoxiously in time to the beat of his music when he arrived and Velma bid her mother goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to do the dishes when she got home. She took her place in the van scooping up the newspaper Freddy always brought her after he and his father were done reading the comics, and the two set off to pick up Shaggy and Scooby.

Velma enjoyed the slow drive to their last stop to pick up Daphne, turning her body and leaning her arm’s on the door taking in the familiar view of Crystal Cove. Large trees and open fields came by quietly, along with the bank and library that she loved. Daphne took the longest to get ready and was near constantly in danger of being late; Velma tried to tempt her with the idea that being ready earlier meant more time with Freddy but not even the allure of that could drag Daphne out of bed and out of her wardrobe any sooner.

Sweet Daphne, though Velma valued attendance and being on time more than most, she still held her friend in high esteem. Being a girl was hard and being a girl in high school was even harder. Daphne focused her time on perfecting her divine feminine energy and fitting in: making sure to chat with everyone she could so no one felt left out or thought she had the mindset of being above anyone below her social status, various activities after school like helping to organize school events and working at an old folks home on Thursdays, and of course she focused on her fashion. Always making sure she was well dressed for any occasion with the right style, clean manicured nails, and a purse full of anything she or someone else might need in case of emergency. More than a pretty face and closer to a saint if not a bit spaced sometimes, but that was every girl.

It was a miracle they were best friends considering Velma was on the opposite spectrum; focusing her energy on academics and devoting herself to research projects and getting her name out there in the world of science. She took on too much to chew, but managed to find time for it all and still keep the bond with the gang intact, reserving weekend evenings for them.

And she liked it that way. She had no real interest in fashion other than making sure the clothes she wore were clean and free of holes, and she was socially awkward. She could help Daphne with her volunteer work but that would mean dropping one of her own projects and sometimes she was allowed to be selfish. Plus, keeping so busy meant less time to think about her current predicament though that didn't stop her from being kept awake at night laying in bed and having her mind wander. It was easier to think about  _ it _ at night anyway, when the daylight ebbed away to conceal her shame and embarrassment. She felt like an outcast enough without having another thing to add to it.

They turned around after picking up Daphne to drive to school, stopping again at Shaggy’s to let Scooby Doo back inside, and continued on. They wouldn’t all be together again until school let out. 

There was a tremor of anxious excitement thrumming through the four students as they went to their classes. It was the last day of school for them as seniors, they would be getting a break of almost a full month off from school before their graduation. Velma sat through the half remembered goodbyes and best wishes from classmates who barely remembered she was a senior who would be gone in a few hours, accepted the baked goods her English teacher passed out with teary eyes, and enjoyed the fantastic slideshow her science teacher made of the good times the class had during the school year.

It was a bittersweet feeling leaving each class for the last time, sure Velma would be going on to further her education at a good school, but there was always that pin drop of fear that college academics would be harder than she could handle and her bright future would slip right out of her grasp. Shaggy resting his arm around her shoulders startled her out of her thoughts.

“Like, what’s happenin’ Velma?” He greeted.

Velma took in his stubbly beard that he had taken to growing out and found that she could scarcely remember what he looked like without it. He was growing into a handsome man, if not a bit hippy-ish.

“Not much. Mr. Busby put together a slideshow of all the fairs and experiments we did over the year.” She offered with a shrug. To her anything she had going on paled in comparison with how excitedly the world interacted with her friends, but Shaggy always seemed interested in her day.

“Hey remember when we went to Hawaii and the locals like totally thought that a monster was going to make the volcano explode if they didn’t keep sending tribute?” Shaggy asked with an easy smile. 

“Errupt, but yes, I do.” She corrected. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled, not bothering to explain the connection.

Would wild trips like that be something she missed in college and would there even still be a Mystery Inc. after today? Of course there would be, they still had the entire summer to be together and have adventures; and Velma applied to colleges based on how well she thought they could handle her higher intellect, but she had also applied to ones she could be okay with if not exactly happy about, closer to home in case the group decided to stay local though she had not told them of that yet.

Velma let Shaggy steer her to the cafe where the rest of their friends sat waiting for them. Daphne slid over a veggie patty for Velma and a tray brimming with chili dogs, french fries, chicken nuggets, and peas for Shaggy. Daphne herself ate a light salad and Freddy ate a normal burger while Velma spared a thought to Scooby Doo who was probably eating Scooby Snacks at home missing them. They talked about their classes’ goodbyes and who they would miss, making plans to spend the night together hanging out as well as planning the weekend trip to Miel that Freddy suggested.

Velma saw Daphne making goo goo eyes at Freddy, her gorgeous brown eyes holding him like he was the most precious jewel in her sight. She looked thirsty, like she was parched and could only be filled up by the tall drink of water that was Fred Jones. To make matters worse, Velma caught Shaggy’s eyes wandering to a girl across the room. She couldn’t be completely sure, but she thought the girl’s name was Norma. Tall and leggy like Daphne, but a stoner like Shaggy, no wonder her friend had been making eyes at her for the past few weeks. Was he seeing her outside of school? 

For a reason she couldn’t give, Velma stood up and excused herself abruptly. That terrible confusing feeling in the pit of her stomach was back, the one that seemed to weigh down her very being until she was sure she’d melt into the ground and she dashed to the restroom afraid she might vomit. 

  
  



End file.
